kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Splitting Yummy
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It debuts Akira Date's full henshin sequence of Kamen Rider Birth. Synopsis Eiji and Ankh try to figure out Akira Date, the man who has become Kamen Rider Birth, as Uva creates a peculiar Yummy from a kendo girl who wishes to be stronger. Plot After destroying Mezool with the aid of the mysterious Kamen Rider Birth, Eiji and Ankh meet the man behind the suit: Akira Date. Using the Kamen Rider Birth Manual as a guide, he identifies the two while introducing himself before giving Eiji some Cell Medals and then walking off, while carrying a milk can full of Cell Medals on his back. At the Cous Coussier, Eiji welcomes Chiyoko and Hina back from their vacation in Egypt as the latter gives him a present as her way of thanking him for saving her from Kazari. Too bothered by the recent turn of events to notice the present Hina got for him as he cannot find any info on Kamen Rider Birth, Eiji assures him they'll know more about Date soon enough. Elsewhere, a girl named Rie Shiratori is unable to keep up with the rest of her class as her desire to be the best attracts Uva. He uses her to create a White Yummy that attacks everyone who is better than her at kendo. Though Eiji tries to stop the Yummy as Kamen Rider OOO with his punches having no effect, the monster escapes after knocking Rie out. While Eiji takes Rie to the hospital, assuring her that he will stop the monster, Ankh finds the present Hina gave him: the custom-made O Medal Holder she commissioned during her time in Egypt. By then, the White Yummy defeats enough of Rie's classmates to molt into the Kabuto Yummy, as a Taka Candroid finds him. Alerted by the Yummy's transformation, Eiji arrives as he becomes Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba so he can use the Gorilla Arms' strength to increase his odds against the Yummy. However, as Rie's desire becomes destructive, the Kabuto Yummy suddenly spawns the Kuwagata Yummy and the two monsters overwhelm Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh. While this has been occurring, Date has been eating at an oden stand until his Gorilla Candroid alerts him to the Yummy attack. Arriving, with Shintaro following him, Date transforms into Kamen Rider Birth and uses the Cell Medals in his can as ammunition to take out the Yummy with Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh caught in he crossfire. As the Kuwagata Yummy escapes, Kamen Rider Birth and Kamen Rider OOO destroy the Kabuto Yummy. When Ankh tries to eat some of the Cell Medals, Kamen Rider Birth stops him and takes the Medals for himself. After canceling the transformation, Date explains to Eiji and Ankh that his job is to gather one hundred million Cell Medals. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Gorilla **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takagoriba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Oden Shop Owner: * : *Kendo Teacher: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Viewership': 6.7% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal *First appearance of the O Medal Holder in the TV series, it previously appeared in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire (see [[Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core#Continuity and Placement|Continuity and Placement of Movie War Core]]). DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Splitting Yummy, Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip, The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal and The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo. 81F0NxoqzdL. SL1433 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, DVD cover 81kEOBDJ-1L. SL1172 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢剣道少女とおでんと分離ヤミー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢剣道少女とおでんと分離ヤミー｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Year Episode